Agumon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (1991 Disney film)/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters (Theme) Recap - The Halloween Tree Opening Credits/Prologue: Once Upon a Time Garfiled1990 Productions and Walt Disney Pictures presents in association with Silver Screen Partners IV in sponsorship with Bandai Co., Ltd. and the Walt Disney Travel Company a Walt Disney Feature Animation and Saban Entertainment, Inc. production Before moving onto its main title, the episode opens in the forest where there are lots of trees and a waterfall that is running from the rocks. And far there ahead is a shiny and beautiful castle. The camera zooms in slowly toward the castle as some tweeting birds fly by and the nearby dear look back to the direction. Then the next scene then takes us closer to the towers of the castle as the camera kept zooming in while the voice of the narrator came along to tell us the story. Narrator: Once upon a time, in a far away land... We fade to the next scene where we zoom in more and more and stop at the glass artwork of a young prince and his whole kingdom. Narrator: A young prince lived in a shiny castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. We then fade to more scenes with more glass artwork of what is yet to happen in this story. Narrator: But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offer him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by apperances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Taking form of traditional animation and CGI, the next scene takes us to the inside of the room of the castle where we see a painting of the young prince until the Beast appears, scratching it and shielding himself, then to the mirror which glowed with green sparks. Narrator: Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with the magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The camera zoom in to the same rose on which the Enchantress offer the Prince under the bell jar which then glowed and sparking showering some sparkling dust. Narrator: The rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which will bloom until his 21st year. The camera then zoom out from the room which is called the west wing, and it kept going on and on until we see the castle as it is now under a spell. Narrator: If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then...the spell will be broken. If not, he will be doomed to remain a beast for all time. Then as the camera kept zooming out, we see lighting with the sounds of thunderclap on which he hear. Narrator: As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast. The scene went black to show the title of the movie, an episode of this Digimon crossover series. Part 1 Scenes/Chapters Main Title/♪ Belle (song) ♪ Gaston Stops Belle and the Digi-Squad/Maurice's Wood Chopping Machine Lost in the Forest/Maurice Comes Upon the Castle The Servants Welcomes Maurice/The Beast Appears Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Part 2 Scenes/Chapters Gaston Proposes to Belle/♪ Belle (song, reprise) ♪ The next day, Gaston in his splendid red coat and Lefou peek at Belle's cottage through the bushes with plans to help on their mind. Lefou (chuckling): Oh, boy. Belle's gonna get a surprise of her life. Huh, Gaston? Gaston: Yep, this is her lucky day. Gaston then lets go of the branch on which he's holding, and it prompts it to hit Lefou, filling his mouth with leaves. He then came by to the villagers and the maids preparing the wedding for him and Belle, including the priest from the church and some men playing instruments in their band. Gaston (clearing his throat): I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better go in there, and propose to the girls. (laughs) The villagers and the priest also laugh in agreeing with Gaston, but the three maids on which we see from last time in the village were crying for they believe that Gaston has rejected them. Even Lefou also laugh until Gaston stops him by pushing his nose with the tip of his finger. Gaston: And you, Lefou. (pointing to Belle's cottage) Now, when Belle and I come out that door... Lefou: Oh, I know! I know! I...I strike out the band! Then using his stick like a conductor, Lefou then directs the band to play a wedding song called "Here Comes the Bride" for Gaston as a demonstration, but this went cut short when Gaston slammed the tuba into him just to stop the music. Gaston (annoyed): Not yet! Lefou (peeking out his mouth): Sorry. In her cottage, Belle is reading her book while the Digi-Squad, a group of Digimon led by Agumon and their other friends by team of heroes, the Duelists, the Turtles, the Piñatas, the Pandas from Planet Pandasia, the Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls and Gizmo are enjoying their time with her. The Search of Maurice/"Take Us Instead" Belle and the New Home/Meeting of the Villains ♪ Gaston (song) ♪/Maurice's Warning/♪ Gaston (song, reprise) ♪ Belle and the Digi-Squad Meets the Servants/"Dinner is Served" Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Scenes/Chapters An Unsuccessful Invitation to Dinner/The Beast's Despair and The Villain's Offers Belle and the Digi-Squad Goes to the Kitchen/♪ Be Our Guest ♪ "First Time In An Enchanted Castle"/Curiosity About The West Wing "Destroy the Digi-Squad"/The West Wing Belle Runs Away/"So You've Finally Shown Yourselves, Digimon" Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Scenes/Chapters Digi-Squad and Disney Heroes vs. the Foot Clan and Disney Villains/The Beast's Shame "Wolves!"/Saving Belle Belle Tends To The Beast's Wounds/Meeting About the Spell's Origin Gaston and the Villains' Plan to Monsieur D'Arque Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 Scenes/Chapters Maurice's Departure/Gaston and Lefou's Plan B Meanwhile, at the cottage where he and Belle lives, Maurice is packing up things to return to the Beast's castle so he can save her daughter and our group of heroes and allies known as the Digi-Squad, just like they did to him. Maurice: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone! Yes, is that everything? I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow, I'll get them out of there! After closing the door, Maurice then goes away on his journey back to the castle holding a lantern, just as the asylum carriage with Gaston, Lefou and the Foot Clan on it arrive at the cottage, thinking the old man, Belle, the Digimon and their friends are inside, not knowing they are still in the Beast's castle. Gaston (pounding on the door and breaking into the cottage with Lefou): Belle? Maurice? Bebop: Ninja Toitles! (snorts) Digi-Squad! (snorts) Where are you? Shredder: Heh. It seems that Maurice is correct. Belle, the Digimon, the turtles and all their many other friends are still in this Beast's castle. Gaston: I certainly agree, Oroku. Rocksteady: That's what that old man was trying to tell us seriously. (growls) And now he barely manage to avoid us. Lefou: Ah, well. (chuckles) I guess it's not gonna work after all. Lefou is about to go back when Gaston grabs him and carry him while going outside along with the Foot Clan, suggesting a plan B on Belle and our heroes. Gaston (walking downstairs with Lefou): We'll have to come back sometime. And when we do, we'll be ready for them. Rocksteady: Oh, yeah. Nice idea, monsieur! Bebop: Why didn't you say so? Gaston (still holding Lefou): Lefou? (throws him into the snowbank by the porch) Don't move from that spot... (hopping back on the carriage as it take off) ...until Belle and her father come home. Shredder: Remember, Lefou. When they return, come back and remind us, Ansem and Xaldin. Bebop: We'll be back! (snorts) Rocksteady: Later! Lefou: But...but I... (grunts) But as soon as Gaston on the asylum carriage disappear, and so did the Foot Clan through their magic, Lefou becomes outraged with this assignment to carry out alone. Lefou: Aw, nuts! In frustration, Lefou hits the other side of the cottage, causing some snow to fall on him, burying him. Something Special For Belle/♪ There's Something There ♪ Early next morning, back at the castle, the Beast, Cogsworth and Lumiere watch from the balcony as Belle, Phillip and the Digi-Squad were walking by in the snow. The Beast's Dance Preparation/♪ Beauty and the Beast (Mrs. Potts' song) ♪ Belle Misses Her Father/The Beast Releases Bell Helping Maurice/The Villain's Payback Chances When we last left off the other Digimon, also know as the Digi-Squad, the Duelists and their other friends, Belle on Phillip, Greymon, digivolved from Agumon, Yugi Muto, Casper, Toby and Sora are dashing through the forest to find Maurice who is in danger of becoming sick and dying from freezing in the wintry winds. Belle: Papa! Casper: Maurice! Greymon: Maurice, where are you? Belle: Papa! Toby: I hate bitter colds! Yugi: Any sign of Maurice, Greymon? Sora: He must not be buried in snow. Greymon (notices something): There is he! Belle looked on and gasps for she and our hero leaders find Maurice lying on the ground and not moving. Yugi (Jumping off Greymon): Maurice! Casper: Oh, no! Yugi, Casper and Toby run up to Maurice just to find him very cold due to the freezing wintry breeze. Toby: Yugi, he is dead? Yugi: No. He's still alive. The very cold winds must have knocked him out. Greymon: Then we got to bring Maurice back home. Sora: Right. To Belle's cottage! We fade into the next scene where they and Agumon, now de-evolved back from being Greymon, are bringing Maurice back into Belle's cottage to warm him and wake him up. But unknown to Belle, Agumon and their friends, Lefou, still on duty for Gaston, the Foot Clan, Ansem and Xaldin, is in disguise as a snowman, spying on them despite freezing from being in the snow for too long without getting exposed. Lefou (coming out of his disguise): Oh! (chuckles) They're back. Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #9 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #10 Scenes/Chapters Gaston and the Villains' Evil Plan In Action/♪ Kill the Beast ♪/"The Castle is Under Attack!" Fight for the Castle's Defense/Freeing Belle, Maurice and Yugi The Servants and the Heroes Won the Battle/"You Will Share In The Beast's Fate." Back at the Beast's castle, the battle continues as the servants, the Digimon in their champion and ultimate-levels and our many other heroes in their organization keep fighting the villagers, Alpha One and his Foot Soldiers, the Hunter Drones of the Saurians, the Cyber-Raptors and the Heartless who have broken in to find the Beast and to destroy them. The mug servants tossed tomatoes at the man who wipe the juicy pulps of the red vegetables off his face and prepares to knock them down with a shovel when Mrs. Potts called to him, promoting the villager to look up at her and Chip's brothers and sisters. Mrs. Potts: Up here, you scurvy scum! (commanding her children): NOW! Battle on the Castle Tower and Rooftops/The Beast's Death and Transformation/"The Spell On the Caslte is Broken!" New Digi-Squad Members and A New Christmas Adventure/♪ Beauty and the Beast (finale) ♪ After Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Digi-Squad, the Turtles and their other friends including Hairy Scary, Riku, Squall Leonhart and Yuffie Kisaragi won their battles with the Foot Clan and Ansem, Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts have entered the West Wing to find them, Belle and the Beast. But they were too late, for they see their master unconscious or seemingly dead. Belle gently places the Beast, who is servery wounded by the now-killed Gaston, back on the balcony floor as our heroes look on with sad looks on their faces. Closing Credits Beauty and the Beast (1991 Disney Film) Agumon's Adventures Series Digimon: Digital Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) Pandalian Casper the Friendly Ghost Kingdom Hearts Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series Viva Piñata Gremlins Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964 Rankin/Bass Classic) Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Beauty and the Beast Films